yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 23 Episode 8 : Envy And Betrayal At It's Finest.
Stripperella by Unoki.jpg Kodi Kid flash by kiwa007-d4b7io9.png Jayce Bbw jaimie by steelgavel-d6hkwkl.jpg Ueta Debu Nathan.Seymour.full.992397.jpg Nathan An Okay Wake Up... An A Sudden Attack Jayce soon woke up... not actually being drunk.. he had kissed the side of Kodi's bruised cheek.. waking her up... The females eyes blinked as she gotten awoken.."It's time to get up rise an shine ! We got to meet up with some peeps that might help around this super hero stick.." The Shark-like female nodded an smiled a bit.. it was nice to see this side of him once again .. she hadn't went out for a couple of days.. so things weren't as bad.. so it seemed.. Standing up weakly.. as Jayce pulled out her outfit for today.. it seemed to be rather skimpy.." So I was thinking we couldn let your thighs show for your new Super outfit you know.. get you a name.." Scoffing as he laughed at her reaction.. she soon pulled off her white large bloody Tee.. throwing it to the side... she soon slipped on the bodysuit.. an dug inbetween her ass cheeks a bit... while pulling on the thigh high combat boots.. they were the color of light blue.. while possessing a short jacket...The red head soon got dressed wearing his orange and yellow suit...He soon picked up the blonde bridal style.. rolling her eyes she allowed him too.. Though he loved it.. he soon kicked the door open.. as he soon started running in a enhanced pace.. passing by everyone within the underground fight club...They soon had made it outside within the district 2... Holding on to her forceful new boyfriend.. she looked up at the sky.. it had been beauitful.. though she already knew by the end of the day.. she wouldn't enjoy anytime longer..."So where are we going..." He soon zig zagged inbetween buildings.. only.. to have stand infront of a large building..."Gonna meet some Peeps don't worry about it." Keeping silent he put her down while the duo walked inside..her would walk in within a certain large abandon building.. Jayce would step forth... as her blue eyes scanned within the dark.. while the doors behind him slammed! The female thus would be blinded for a bit.. as they noticed 5 large robots infront of them... while taking a step back... One started stomping toward Kodi.. she scoffed while spinning around... hearing it chase after her.. The blonde female would of ran up the wall.. flipping backwards in atleat 7ft up in the air... landing on the right shoulder of the robot... landing on it.. she raised her right leg up.. balancing herself she stomped with her right foot.. with hard brutal strength.. over and over again... she indented the metal.. while the robot's arm smashed directly onto Kodi.. lashing out her serated teeth at the metal arm.. chewing through it wires and all. even being electricuted... she hadn't cared.. The shark-like female would of been covered in scraps an mild bruises.. while crawling within the arm... reaching toward the nervous system of the enemy.. She scoffed.. while spurting out her large spit at the electro system.. With that put , she ran up the glass part of the of the upper area where the electro system shutted down... Kneeing the glass. that shattered completely.. she bursted out from the robot.. Jayce eyes widened.. astonished of how the female fought.. even if he had... seen her from afar.. it was far more amazing yet.. he envied at the same time..The Three that had been behind a wall.. that was visible from behind it.. Which Three hero like men.. watched in amazement of the shark female... While Jayce looked over to a long thick hose... he snickered while dashing there within the quickness. grappling the hose.. only to sprint around the cyborg.. each turn this would have caused the hose to wrap around the robots legs... only to have it tipped over... While he stood there with pride... Thus she landed straight on her feet.. only to have noticed.. the gun formed from the arm of it.. would of shot a missle from the back of male... her eyes widened.. while looking of to her right.. grapple.. a large piece of rubble, Kodi ran forth.. gritting her serated shark teeth.. thus flunging the rubble straight into the missle... Jayce blinked as he noticed he was unsuccessful of destroying it just.. Though his girlfriend.. save him.. as he should of been thankful he scoffed an shoved the female forward in a angerly matter... Her right eyebrow cocked upwards.. while still being on her feet.. they looked up at the last enemy.. it seemed to have formed many missles coming out from every single one all over its body,arms... Jayce only would of sprinted,, while... running up his leg... only to grapple one of the firearm that would of aimed at the duo... while it broke off.. The red haired male continued to run in diagnol.. and crazy areas of the large cybernotic.. clashing what he held against the guns an missle launchers.. while each one of them exploded.. in a trail... the robot soon failed while becoming nothing but wrecked parts,bolts an many more mechanical items.. "So much for team effort.." Kodi acowled as she spoke, with Jayce landing on the pile of bolts.. before glaring deadly at her.."Team? I was suppose to be the star not you.." The blonde gave him a "o'.'0" face.. not sure she was hearing him correctly.."You serious.. this was about show an tell for you.. Tch.. " The young man came forth.. in anger toward his Girlfriend... only to have lashed his fist straight into her mouth... she stood there clencing her fist... while Jayce soon dashed out of the building.. The Pride of Justice.. . She spat out a bit of blood as she were about to walk out.. only to hear thre different stepping sounds... Spinning around.. she saw three me.. standing in there suits.. Though one was rather tall an muscular.. big... too.. The other.. wore a patriotic type of suit... while standing there rather conceited like... as what brought her attention was a man who possessed long blonde hair... wileding a guitar.. Major Glory then spoke.. Well done Kodi I see you have alot of potential in you... It seems your little uhhh-" The shark like female spoke an interuppted him.."Just shut up an cut to the chase.." The Man stood stern an laughed at her abrasive acting.." Well you see here.. were here to recruit youngsters like you to keep this establishment going... also we live in a apartment far from here... while though.. I want you and Jayce to create a team.. or even you by yourself... your rather strong by yourself.. Though No killing the innocent.. though I do not care about the villians you kill eitheir.. Since reading your background... you like to kill and eat your victioms..So you have a name for ya self?!" Kodi looked at all three of them as maybe this was a turn of events for her..Tilting her head down... she shut her eyes for a brief moment.. making her decision.. or just rather.. stay put inside even more....and put up with Jayce's shit.... Balling her hands into a tight fist.. she brought her head up.. while fluttering her eyes open.." I am Miss Superior... Superior to all to those who oppose me..." Majory Glory would throw her a beeper.. thus to contact her.. if there was trouble... within the city.. Kodi looked up while they smiled at her... She only gave them a nod while spinning around.. walking forth... she kicked the doors open.. while leaving the facinity... The long blonde haired man began to speak..."Woah she didn't even ask for our names.. pretty barbarian like don't ya think? " Major Glory looked over at Val Halla and nodded before saluting with respect.."That just makes her more of within The Pride of Justice... With her.. being at this state... she is wiling to do anything with her Pride.. thats what makes.. her a true vigilante of our services.." Nathans new Clan.. And Meeting Chubs.. With that Said... Kodi looked at her new beeper in her hand.. smiling a bit.. she actually felt needed into something good.. yet she could still kill people though not the innocent which was understandable... with that the Shark-like female would walk on back into the underground fight club... she looked around while placing her beeper in her pocket.. she was happy at the least..thus she walked over to Nathan while seeing him with some beefy muscled men.. all wearing Kimonos... Raising her right eyebrow.. she walked over to her flamboyant friend.. while the men nodded at Nathan an walked toward her direction.."Heya Blondie!" She waved at the men towering over her... thus Walking toward him..."Yo.. Fag what was that all about.." "OH! I have some clan I am making secretly.. Thus we are THE DOUBLE RAINBOWS!" The honey skinned man would of striked a pose.. while the blonde gave him a "=__________=" Face..."Really? Do- You know what.. as long as they can fight.." "OFC THEY CAN FIGHT!" Nathan gasped as he soon explained..."Thus ! They are straight men acting like there fags.. therefore.... giving the enemy targets a confused look while thinking there wimps though there are muscled men.. trained in self defense.. and even street fighting.. Though All in one.. is gay.. therefore.. if the enemy is down.. BAM RAPED IN THE ASS!" ".......Thats fuckin brilliant... I have to say Nathan... I hope this goes well for you!" Thus the duo overheard a females voice rather soft spoken yet with a tomboyish tone... they turned around.. seeing a rather chubby girl with tights an a large black muscle shirt... Kodi tilted her head. as if seeing a fatter version of her... "Uh E-excuse me... I'd like to rent a room for a while See I have no where to go-" "Shut. Up.. You don't need to rent it.. Just stay as long as you like" Ueta's eyes widened as her eyes watered giving her a hug."W-Woah! Hey jesus your grip girl!" she returned the hug to Ueta as the thick girl pulled away an giggled.. thus her attention went toward the food on the table.. it was a triple cheeseburger Nathan had made.."G-GYAH!!!!" Snatching the burger she started to munch on it savagely while The blonde stared at her.. before talking toward Nathan.."Show the room for her Nathan.." The Last Fight? tears-don-t-fall-o.gif As she went back towards her room.. female moans came from her room... her heart an body froze... she would tip-toe toward her room.. placing her right ear onto the door... Her eyes widened hearing Jayce and a female moaning... her blue eyes became faded.. gritting her teeth, as if even though he beat her.. she hadn't known what to think.. panting frantically in rage an hurt.. she paced her self back an forth.. before she looked over a gasoline tank.. she soon hurried toward it.. grasping it.. only to bash into the public restroom... seeing as it still had the scent of gas inside it.. she turned on the faucet.. pouring the water within the tank..Her eyes began to tear.. though not whimpering.. oh these were the tears she once felt before.. The tears of mixed emotions... She scoffed.. pulling the tank from the sink.. only to stomped over toward her own door.. busting it straight open.. She caught Jayce red handed.. slamming against blonde hooker that looked a bit like her... Her eyes glowed with fury.. while Kodi walked over toward the bed.. while spraying the water over the two all over the bed... They both screamed.. while Jayce eyes widened.. trying to stop her... Kicking him straight into the gut with force.. sending him ontop of the screaming female. tumblr_mpijcw1ObE1stulqzo1_400.gif . she continued to pour as she laughed synically.. only to take out a zippo lighter.. opening it as the flame was high.. lighting a bit of the dark room.. she lowered her hand toward the water near the bed... only to drop it.. while the two soon pissed themselves... THe abrasive blonde.. soon spoke an yelled with fury.."GTFO GET OUT GET OUT!" The hooker soon ran out... While Jayce stood up.. water dripping down his naked body...Kodi soon walked up toward him... and grappled him by the throat with no waste of time.. Jayce didn't have time to react.. She soon layed ontop of him.. while.. she raised her free hand... punching him directly.. in the eyes... while she kept on lunging her fist into his face... over and over.. not stopping,flashes of before soon came across her head.. while Jayce.. soon grabbed his fist... only to have pinned her down... while taking out a knife.. only to have started to carve a J onto her leg.. she grunted as when tried to again.. she knee'd him directly onto the wrist... the impact caused his wrist to break.. wile he screamed loudly... Kodi kicked him off of her... while she grabbed the knife.. only to crawl quickly toward Jayce.. pressing the knife against his neck... His green eyes gazed at her blue piercing eyes... staring at each other... "Do it.. you don't have the guts..." Gritting her serated teeth.. she stood up.. while pointing to the door.."OUT.... GET THE FUCK OUT!" The broad young male.. stood up.. glaring at his girlfriend as he walked toward the door... he was about to speak.. thus,. her turned around... seeing the water.. levitated in a instance... as if ready to provoke at him at any moment.. with that he walked out an slammed the door.... Kodi soon tiredly fell to her knees.. while her eyes watered a bit.. though she was angered more than sad.. though she soon pulled out her beeper.. while she blinked an smiled... giving it a grip tight.. as her journey soon continues onward.. Category:Ark 23